this schadenfreude
by dame egocentrique
Summary: Katniss never really saw a man in him, Peeta knew that much. She always saw the boy with the bread, boy being the operational word. The moment Gale Hawthorne stepped foot on District 12 soil again was the same moment that Peeta lost the battle for Katniss' heart in their miserable triangle. (In which Peeta moves on from Katniss)
Katniss never really saw a man in him, Peeta knew that much. She always saw the boy with the bread, boy being the operational word. The moment Gale Hawthorne stepped foot on District 12 soil again was the same moment that Peeta lost the battle for Katniss' heart in their miserable triangle.

And he will accept this, because he knew all of this were going to happen anyway. But it didn't stop him from tearing up his make-shift art studio and dissolving into tears on the floor while fighting the dark shadows of recurring flashbacks in his mind.

Then Madge Undersee happened.

It turned out that the shy daughter of the former District 12 mayor was in fact alive, having survived the majority of the civil war in the woods, and then sheltered by some wandering refugees seeking to flee the carnage and chaos. She turned up on Katniss' porch, thinner, quieter, but with a grim determined look in her blue eyes that have seen too much for a privileged townie like her.

Her arrival was what made Peeta decide to finally accept the invitation to dine in Katniss' (and Gale's, he depressingly admits) house, together with Haymitch. On the off chance that Madge was still the same Madge he knew pre-District 12 bombing, he surely will have at least an interesting enough dinner, without the usual awkward exchanges between him, Katniss and Gale, and the usual bluntness from his former mentor, Haymitch.

He gave Katniss a soft smile, ignoring the surprise that bloomed in her eyes as soon as she saw who was standing behind her door. He presented the paper bag of cookies he made, and she pointed toward the table where he could place the cookies. He moved towards the table, looking around the house, searching for his fellow townie. When he didn't find her, his searching eyes made contact with Katniss' inquisitive ones. She was probably wondering why he showed up now. He raised his brow, ignoring her questioning eyes, and asked, "Where's Madge?"

Understanding dawned on Katniss' face and she pointed at the stairs, replying, "She's upstairs, taking a shower." Peeta nodded and proceeded to search the drawers for a plate for the cookies.

When Madge emerged, he was sitting in the table, sipping a cup of tea while Katniss puttered around the kitchen. Peeta glanced at the blonde girl, taking in her appearance, and gave her a bright smile. "Hey, Madge," he greeted her. She looked surprised upon seeing him, but gave him a lopsided grin back. "Hey, baker," she replied, using her former nickname for him. Peeta's grin grew wider.

Their short reunion was interrupted by Gale's arrival from the construction sites and then, Haymitch's as well. Peeta noticed the questioning look on Katniss face again, this time was concentrated not only on him, but on Madge as well.

The dinner was quiet, as usual, even if a newcomer was among their presence. Even Haymitch, Peeta noticed, was quieter tonight, probably due to the uncanny resemblance between Madge and his former co-tribute and Madge's aunt, Maysilee. Hijacked Peeta would've pointed this out to Haymitch, snickered about it even, however Peeta was beyond that stage now. He can't help, however, to sneak glances at Madge all throughout during dinner, noting how she still maintained the daintiness in her eating (this would make Effie so goddamn pleased) and the silent, dignified posture she had.

When they were done with the lamb stew and were finally munching on the cookies he brought, he finally decided to breach the silence. "So, Madge," he began and Madge perked up upon hearing her name. "You probably know how popular I am now," he joked. He watched with fascination as the usually quiet girl (a woman, now, he noticed in ways not so innocent anymore) suddenly came to life as a slight blush covered her cheeks and her eyes grew bright as she rolled them good-naturedly. He felt a grin overtake his face and he waggled his eyebrows for effect. She chuckled and threw a few crumbs at him, ignoring his exclaimed "hey!" as she did. His words brought them to three years ago, to memories neither of them gave a thought for during the chaos that eventually surrounded them.

"I didn't know the two of you were close," they both heard Katniss say questioningly. They stopped chuckling and both faced their three other dinner companions, their eyes still bright with laughter.

"Oh! Uh... Yeah, we both know each other. We're friends," Peeta replied.

"We used to... Hang out after the Games," Madge supplied nonchalantly, putting a piece of cookie in her mouth. At Katniss' raised brow, Madge swallowed and added, "He was sort of lonely and my father thought that we should be friends. So yeah, we hung out quite a lot of time."

Her answer seemed to satisfy Katniss. If she noticed the blush blossoming on Peeta's cheeks, she didn't say so.

Gale cleared his throat, muttered something about doing the plates and stood up. Katniss helped him in clearing the table, while Haymitch mumbled his good byes and hobbled out of the door. Peeta and Madge remained at the table, the other couple having brushed their attempts at helping them with the dishes. After the table was cleared up, Katniss returned to the table, leaving Gale with the dishes. Peeta wanted to make a joke about how this mini-scenario left the impression that Katniss wore the pants in their relationship, but kind and polite Peeta wouldn't let him. His hijacking made him realise a few dark traits he didn't know he had, and with mixed feelings he tried to suppress them as much as possible. However, it wasn't that easy most of the time, and lack of interaction with the people who brought out the worst in him (and seen it, as well) helped, because it had weaned him off of his cruel mannerisms. It still came out though, but only in his thoughts.

Peeta was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Katniss around. He wasn't ready to divulge this, or even to think why he was feeling uncomfortable. While Madge shared a story about her knowledge about the civil war during her refugee days, he tried not to stare at her (her blond locks, so much like his own, her pink lips, her burgeoning woman's body so unlike the one he's known three years ago...) and risk getting caught by Katniss. The woman was too observant, he had to give her that.

Noticing the time on the wall clock, Peeta decided that it was time for him to go. He said so to Katniss and Katniss nodded in reply. However, the most interesting happened when Madge offered to go with Peeta as he was standing up to leave.

Katniss, Gale (who was done with the dishes and was standing behind Katniss' chair) and Peeta's eyebrows all raised at her suggestion. Madge, noticing the other three's reactions, added, "I want to stay with Peeta, if that's all right with you. No offense, Katniss. I just want to be with a familiar face now that I'm back in 12." This was directed to the three of them, it seemed.

Peeta nodded and replied, "Sure." He glanced at the other couple's reaction to this, to see if they agree, knowing that they were the ones that Madge went to in the first place. Katniss looked like she wanted to protest, however Gale beat her to it. He shrugged and replied, "Okay," even though he looked like it wasn't his decision to make anyway. Katniss glared at Gale, who shrugged back at her. Whatever Katniss wanted to say was interrupted by Madge when she enclosed her hand on Katniss' wrist and said, "I'll be okay, Katniss. Thank you for your hospitality." She gave her a grateful smile and moved to hug the other girl. Katniss accepted the hug.

When they were done, Madge went upstairs to get her belongings while Peeta waited for her in the dining room. Katniss was still looking at him questioningly.

He was starting to get annoyed. "Out with it, Katniss," he said in a bored tone without looking at her. Katniss wasn't even embarrassed at getting caught staring, and launched into her question immediately. "How do you know Madge?" she asked.

Peeta was torn. Hijacked Peeta wanted to gloat and out with everything that had went down between him and Madge. Normal Peeta didn't want to, because this was Katniss, and whatever Katniss felt for him, whether it was pure desperation or just plain affection, it was rude to rub it all in her face. Peeta went with normal Peeta. "We're friends, Katniss," he replied tersely.

"I think the better question is, what's going on between you and Madge?" Gale decided to butt in. Peeta decided then and there that he finally had a reason to detest Gale Hawthorne. Did the ability to deduce quickly come with being a hunter? Maybe he should've paid more attention in his tribute trainings then.

"What makes you think that there's something going on between Madge and I?" Peeta replied.

Gale shrugged, and stated, "It seems pretty obvious."

Peeta stiffened at his words. Katniss seemed like she wasn't going to let go of this topic, so Peeta didn't reply immediately, torn between finally speaking about unspoken history and lying through his teeth. He clenched his fists underneath the table, grinding his teeth as he mulled over his options (and tried to fight the enclosing shadows again... _Katniss, you fucking mutt, fucking mutt, youfuckingmutt_ )

Madge saved the bell, sparing Peeta from the quagmire he was in. He breathed a sigh of relief as Madge said her good byes and shifted the knapsack on her shoulders. They left Katniss' house feeling the couple's stares on their backs.

As soon as Madge closed the door behind them, Peeta faced her, backed her towards the door, and kissed her long and hard. She kissed him back, roughly and passionately, surprising both of them, because she wasn't this rough or passionate three years ago when her and his hearts needed mending and shielding from the world. She sucked his tongue as he slid it through her mouth. Moaning deeply, he responded by pinning his pelvis against hers and holding her face in his hands.

He pulled away and planted his lips on the curve of her neck like the way she liked it before. Sucking gently on the soft, fair skin, the answering moan made Peeta smile darkly. He nipped and bit her neck then trailed down to her chest as his hands worked on her pants, pulling it down her creamy thighs. She made quick work on his pants as well, moaning encouragingly as he lapped at her rosy pink-tipped breasts. He paused sucking on her nipples for a moment to moan appreciatively as her fingers wrapped around his length, pumping him, just the way he liked it three years ago. This was maddening. _She_ was maddening. If there was one thing he was grateful for in his lowly, miserable life, it was the fact that the Capitol did not take this away from him. Peeta thanked his lucky cheese buns that Madge and he were discreet, and that if the Capitol ever knew, they didn't care.

Feeling so fucking turned on, Peeta knelt and pulled her thighs towards him, placing his eager mouth on the nest of golden curls. Madge gave a loud moan as Peeta sucked and tasted her. He lapped and sucked and did things with his tongue that elicited moans and whimpers from her lips. He inserted one finger in her pussy, hmm-ing as Madge gasped and feeling her tight walls clench around his middle finger. He looked up as he moved his finger in a come-hither motion and sucked her clit, fascinated and aroused by the way her eyes looked dark blue from his vantage and the way she looked almost desperate and so, so wanton as he fucked her with his fingers and mouth.

When he could feel her thighs starting to tremble around him, he groaned. Pulling out and standing, he wrapped her thighs around her, smirking teasingly and saying, "In a hurry, Undersee?" Madge pouted cutely and replied, "Shut-" and gasped as his cock entered her, "-up!" One thrust of Peeta's hips sent the both of them groaning. "Faster, Peeta," Madge pleaded, and Peeta acquiesced. He quickened his thrusts and Madge tightened her hold on his shoulders, moaning and panting and pleading with Peeta to just "fuck me, yes!" Peeta bit her shoulder, trying to muffle his groans, as Madge's moans got louder and louder. Licking the love bite he left on her shoulder, he moved to suck her earlobes, muttering, "You wanted me to fuck you, huh?" He punctuated this with a hard thrust.

Lost in her pleasure, Madge only nodded. "I want to hear it," Peeta commanded darkly. She looked into his eyes, blue as his own, and panted, "Yes, Peeta!" Then her face screwed over and she gasped, "Peeta, I'm close! Oh fuck-"

Peeta smiled at this, looking at her breasts as she heaved and feeling her walls clenching around his cock. He groaned loudly as he felt her clench tightly around him and started fucking her faster, remembering that she liked it that way. Madge wailed at this, screaming and scratching his back. "Come on, Madge, I want to feel you come on my cock," he whispered encouragingly, feeling himself close to completion as well. He raised her thighs higher around his waist, hitting her in a different way that sent her over the edge, screaming and trembling as he fucked her all the way. When she was spent, Peeta kissed her forehead and said, "Good girl" then groaning again as he felt his balls tighten and his own orgasm come close.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed loudly as he pulled out. He felt Madge pump him as he rode out his orgasm, groaning loud and long as he spilled all over her abdomen.

They stand with their foreheads pressed together, panting. Then their eyes met, and they grinned at each other.

They heard noises on the other side of the door, jolting them out of their post-coital haze. It sounded like someone was arguing. Peeta pulled up his pants immediately, tucked himself and zipped up. His eyes roved over Madge as she corrected her clothing, checking to see if there were any traces of him and their lovemaking left. Well, the love bite was there, he noted to himself with masculine glee, but everything were okay. Peeta motioned towards the stairs and Madge nodded. She ran up the stairs, hiding herself from plain view, as Peeta cleared his throat and moved to open the door.

It was Gale Hawthorne, and Katniss was with him. Gale had his hands wrapped around Katniss' wrist tightly, and Katniss seemed like she was in the middle of pulling away from him. She looked like she didn't want to be there at all, and there was a blatant blush on Gale's cheeks. Before Peeta could say anything, Gale thrusted a book towards him. "Madge left something," he said. Peeta accepted the book and looked up at the other man. Gale was looking at him with a strange look. Peeta shook this off, not willing himself to wonder at whatever the other guy was thinking, and asked nonchalantly, "Anything else?" Gale stiffened, blushing even more, and declined frantically.

"All right. I'll give this to her. Thanks for dropping by," Peeta replied and moved to close the door. But Gale released Katniss and placed his hand on the door, looking like he was torn about something. Peeta raised a single blond brow at him and asked, "What is it, Gale?"

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Gale shook himself from whatever he was planning to do and shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. He turned around and took Katniss' hand. "Come on, Katniss," he said gently.

"When, Peeta?" she asked. Her voice trembled. When Peeta did not reply, she asked louder, " _When?!_ "

"Katniss, come on," Gale coaxed Katniss away, holding her hand and pulling her. But Katniss did not want to be deterred. Peeta could see that she was crying now.

"After the first Games, before the Victory Tour. _After you said you were only acting for the Games._ I was lonely and she was lonely too," Peeta gave a significant look at Gale as he said this emotionlessly. Then he shut the door before she could say anything. Peeta locked it for good measure.

He sat on the couch for a moment, thinking about what just happened. There was an empty space in the center of his chest, but somehow, he felt satisfied.

Peeta smirked.


End file.
